Calliope
The High-Speed Cruiser La-Muse series Test Type Mach 0,' Calliope', was the Prototype of the La Muse series and the first of all nine La Muse ships. It has two primary beam cannons directly under its chest, as well as many other tactful weapons and defenses. Calliope is also the only known ship that is able to cut down the communications with other ships. History The ship's original owner was Eclipse, Lumiere and Éclair. It was the first La Muse type ship that they used; however, as it was only a prototype, they used it rarely for missions. They rather used it quick travels and for basic missions, to test it's capabilities, armor and weaponry. After Lumiere decided to manifest her knowladge and create Wirbelwind, the AI was installed onto the Calliope, for tests. This was when the Calliope got a major design change, as it's original design was not suitable for the ES members anymore. Since then, it kept it's design. As the first La Muse, it is the prototype of all of it's successors. While they changed the colours, they also changed it's design (most of them became more slim to achieve a greater speed), and the main weaponry was switched around, according to the users' wishes. After Eclipse left the team, she kept Calliope as her private ship; even if it wasn't used at all, Eclipse still had a lot of memories connected to it, and so didn't wanted to get rid of it. Éclair and Lumiere got a new ship, Urania, which got the Wirbelwind AI installed and reprgrammed on it, so that the program would run more smoothly. However, the Calliope's AI was reprogrammed as well, so that the two AI's were running the same. Whilst Lumiere did that, she also linked the two ships, so that htey could reach Eclipse whenever they wanted to. The Calliope still wasn't used until Alv and Dvergr decided to take over the GOTT. When the Urania got destroyed due to one of Tweedledee's viruses, Lumiere and Éclair didn't have a ship that they could use, and as the other variations were used by the Twinkle and Lightning teams, the only ship that was available for them to use was the Calliope. Éclair and Lumiere used it throughout the episode of Kiddy Grade; however, it's main user was still Eclipse, as Lumiere was unable to work for a long time. When Alv stole the Deucalion from Chevalier, Eclipse attacked the ship using the Calliope. As it's weaponry was more advanced than most of the other ships', Éclair and Lumiere also used the ship to help Eclipse. When Éclair gave her powers to Lumiere, she contorlled the Deucalion from the Calliope. After the Kiddy Grade series, the ship was only seen to be used during the first and the last episode of Kiddy Girl-AND. During the first episode, Eclipse used it to save Éclair from falling into space; during the last episode, Éclair and Lumiere used it to go on missions, after they came back to Aineas. Weapons Primary Beam Cannons = Common in all La-Muse models. A pair of twin beam cannons that sit under the main body of the ship. It doesn't use much energy. |-| Resonance Explosion = A large cannon that appears similar to that of a speaker that's hidden in the neck on the ship. It fires a powerful, yellow orange energy blast that breaks down nano-mist shields. |-| Star-Board Flex Phasers = Common in all La-Muse models. The ship opens its wings to reveal six long, rectangular barrels that raise and lower at different angles. These barrels fire off multiple, heavy rounds of energy blasts capable of wiping out an entire fleet of ships. |-| Calliope's Reception Shield = An exclusive ability to the La-Muse Mach 0. A clear shield that absorbs and/or reflects projectiles. The shield itself can act as a coating to the ship or be projected as a bubble around it. This only works when Donner Schlag is on the surface of the ship. It can also be used as a converter to send energy from one person or object to another. The two people/objects must be on the surface of the ship for this to work. |-| Hedgehog Salvo = Mini-artillery, which shoots small torpedos. In the Calliope's case, the Hedgehog Salvo can be launched directly after any other weapon. It can also fire a salvo of lasers hidden in the front of the ship's wings. |-| Etymology In Greek mythology, Calliope (/kəˈlaɪ.əpiː/ kə-ly-ə-pee; Ancient Greek: Καλλιόπη, Kalliopē "beautiful-voiced") is the muse who presides over eloquence and epic poetry; so called from the ecstatic harmony of her voice. She is spoken of by Ovid as the "Chief of all Muses." This can be linked to the fact that this ship is the prototype of the La Muse series, therefore is the "Chief of all Muses". Trivia * It's wings of the ship have the most energy for weaponry and shielding. * The wings of the ship, if damaged, can be detached and explode afterwards. * There was once a vintage bottle of wine hidden behind panel 3A on the dog fight bridge. * Eclair once shot panels in the dog fight bridge. This also reveals that the panels are made of glass. * The ship's AI is seen in the dog fight bridge. Category:Ships Category:Pages that need fixing Category:La Muse fleet Category:Technology